


A Professor Jasper Hale AU that nobody asked for

by EdgyTeen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Mild Smut, Professor Jasper Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: Basically a professor Jasper/ female student smutty oneshot





	A Professor Jasper Hale AU that nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell from liking this fictional man too much lmaoooo.
> 
> (I’ve never written proper smut before so like be nice)

“Hey, let me see your schedule!” Carly, rips it out of my hands before I even get a chance to look at it. “We needa see if we share any classes.” She scans the document, looking over it quickly. 

“Carly, I haven’t even had time to look at it.” I sigh. She’s been like this since we were kids, even though we’re best friends she annoys the crap outta me. “Come on, we chose different electives and we’re in different courses. There isn’t gonna be much cross over.” 

She holds it out of my reach, “you chose history as your elective?” She asks, eyes suddenly going wide. “You are the luckiest girl in the world.” She squeals.

I look at her confused, “I thought you hated history?”

She rolls her eyes, “Elena, listen to me right now.” She grabs my shoulders and I have to stop myself from laughing at how ridiculous she’s being. “History is taught by Professor Hale...” When I don’t react she sighs and shakes me dramatically. “He is the young, hot professor that everyone is head over heels in love with.” 

“Ohh, okay.” I nod, getting out of her grip. “I mean that’s cool.”

She laughs and looks shocked. “Okay, _of course_ you’re the only person who isn’t excited about this.” 

I roll my eyes and we begin walking back towards our dorm. “He’s a professor, what am I supposed to do?” 

“Him.” She answers, making us laugh. 

“Carly.” I scold. “I am not going to try and sleep with my history professor.” We both make our way back to our dorms laughing.

—

_‘Is he there yet?’_ Carly’s text message comes though as I walk into class. 

_‘Not yet, I’m just gonna take a seat and hope he lives up to the hype.’_ I reply back as I take my seat, front row as usual.

She takes a moment to reply, _‘oh he will.’_

I laugh at the message, putting away my phone and getting out my note book. 

I’m organising my little desk when the whispers start. I look up, confused and make eye contact with golden eyes. I’m frozen in place as professor Hale walks across the classroom, not once taking his eyes off me. I’m captivated by him, he’s tall and lean with pale skin and chin length wavy blonde hair. 

I finally take a breath and compose myself.  _‘He wasn’t staring at you. You are not going to be one of those girls who like their professor!’ _ I reprimand myself, snapping out of my fantasy. I take a quick look back at him and he’s writing his name up on chalk board. I compose myself and ready myself for the class.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Professor Hale.” His southern accent surprises me. He underlined his name, “and I’m here to teach y’all history.” I giggle at the use of ‘y’all.’ If he heard me, he doesn’t show it. “Now before we begin I like to start with a little question and answer.” He grinned, showing off his white teeth. “So ask away.”

A guy raised his hand, “how long have you been teaching?”

“About 4 years now.” He answers easily.

The whispers start up again, “so how old are you?” A girl asks.

He grins up at her, “well that depends...” he pauses. “How old do you _think_ I am?” The whole class devolves into guesses making Professor Hale laugh. 

“Are you single?” A confident girl from the middle row pipes up. I feel my face go red with embarrassment for her. 

Professor Hale laughs, “there is always one in every class.” He laughs to himself. “Yes I am single, for those wondering.”

I swear he looks at me directly but I must be imagining things. 

After that eventful class we were told next class we are to bring a 1000 word essay on why we chose history and what it means to us.

—

“So can I come to your class?” Carly asks, as we walk down the hall.

“Carly. You’ve got Bio, you needa go.” I scold her. 

She groans, “well one of us needs to get laid by professor Hale and with your looks right now I don’t think it’s you.” I scoff.

“Excuse you, pyjama pants and big shirts are the new Gucci.” I gesture to my camouflage tracksuit pants and my half tucked in black shirt. She rolls her eyes then says goodbye as she gets to her class.

I walk into Professor Hales class and place my assignment on the table as I do. He smiles, “thanks,” he pauses and looks at my work. “Elena.” I smile at him as I go to my desk. “A lovely name.” I swear I hear him say, but I can’t be sure.

I shake off the red tinge that was slowly creeping up my face and focus on my notes.

The students start to trickle in each leaving their work on the table, Professor Hale doesn’t even look at them. He simply nods, as he reads over his notes. 

“So class, just having a flick through your thoughts on history as a class...” he trails off and laughs a bit, “a lot of yours were brutally honest and said, you were doing it because you were required to.” He laughs again, “but hey, I appreciated the honesty.” 

A girl raises her hand, “I didn’t really know what to write. History is in the past and I don’t really see the point in bringing it up again.”

He grins again, I’m starting to like it when he smiles. “That’s a great comment, someone in my previous classes wrote a great explanation.” He grabs a piece of paper off his desk. “The way this student wrote it, well obviously she was a woman after my own heart.” 

Everyone starts whispering again, looking around the room and giggling to each other. Imagining they were that girl.

He clears his throat, “she wrote; ‘I could tell you I was forced to chose history as my elective but that would be a lie. I chose it from my own free will and some might call me crazy for that, family included. History is the foundation of what we stand on. History paved the way for us to be where we are now.” He pauses and I freeze.

‘This sounds too much like mine.’  I think.  ‘Oh god he’s reading mine out.’

He looks casually over in my direction and I flush red, “she goes onto say, ‘history is about learning from our past mistakes and growing from them. Something I wish some people would learn. History may not define us but it sure as hell made us.’” He stops and smiles as the class claps. “As you can see, she is a one of a kind woman.” My eyes go wide as he looks directly at me.

Soon enough class is ending. Everyone rushing out to go get lunch. I mull around at my desk a little longer. Taking extra time to put away my note books and my laptop. “So...” Professor Hale’s voice cuts through the silence. “You want to know why I read yours out to the class?”

I spin around to face him. He’s sitting on top of his desk, holding my essay out in front of him. Grinning.

I sling my bag over my shoulder, “I wouldn’t mind knowing. Yes.”

“Well, your piece of writing was the most honest out of everyone. You wrote like you were talking to an old friend and I liked that aspect. Along with your interesting point of view on the civil war and how we’re learning from our mistakes.” He gets off the table and takes steps towards me. Standing so close he can probably hear my heartbeat. “I was... intrigued.” He gets closer if possible. The tension comes off in waves. 

My mouth goes dry and I gulp before I speak, “and what about what you said about me?” I take a tentative step forward. Now when I breathe my chest touches his. 

He lets out a low breath. “All true.” His eyes roam my body and it’s only now I’m regretting my pyjama wardrobe.

We stand there both breathing heavily but not saying a word. 

I clear my throat and take a step backwards. “I-I better go.” I stumble over my words.

He steps backwards, “of course.” He smiles at me. “Wouldn’t want to keep you longer than necessary, Darlin’.”

My breath comes out in short bursts. “Ah- yeah, bye professor Hale.” I scuttle out of the classroom, red in the face and wide eyed.

Going back to my dorm I begin to freak out. I need to tell Carly but for some reason, I don’t want to. “Maybe it was a one time thing. I won’t tell her about it yet.” I mumble, pressing my face into my pillow to try and stop my racing nerves. 

-

It’s a week later and again I’m walking to class with Carly next to me. “How how goes the cute prof?” She asks with a wink.

I laugh, “He is very cute but again, he is my teacher.” 

She pouts, “spoil sport.” We go out own ways and I’m back in history. First in there as usual, I put effort into what I’m wearing today. A nice sundress and I styled my usually knotty brown hair. Not that it was for Professor Hale or anything... not at all. 

As I sat down though I couldn’t help but grin at the way he stared at my legs. “Are you okay professor?” I ask, crossing my legs over.

He takes a deep breathe, “of course, Elena.” He walks over to my desk. He leans in close to my ear, “Wearing that on purpose. That’ll be quite the distraction in class, missy.” He almost growls out.

I sit up straight, making direct eye contact. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Professor.” I smirk, biting the inside of my cheek. 

He’s about to say something when the rest of the class starts to walk in and he backs away without another word. 

After class is done I’m the last one out, “Elena.” Professor Hale stops me before I leave the room. “Just wanted to have a quick chat about your recent assignment.” He motions me over to him. He pulls out his chair, “take a seat.” 

I sit down, pulling my dress up slightly as I do so. Not purposeful of course, just to make myself comfortable. Obviously I’ve got no other intentions. But I don’t miss the way Professor Hales eyes follow up my legs. “What about my assignment?”

“I just wanted some clarification on what you were talking about in the second part.” He stands over my shoulder, leaning on the table, pointing my at my work. “I got a little lost around here.” He point out, his breath on my neck. 

I take a quick breath in and lean forward, “oh I was talking about how the war was-“ I stop talking as he places his hand on my bare thigh. “Uh- as. As I was saying, the war...” I trail off. Unable to focus. 

“Yes?” He grins, sliding his hand to rest higher on my thigh. “What were you saying?” He squeezes my thigh and I let out a small squeak. 

“The war.” I clear my throat. Subconsciously, I realise that my legs are spread a bit further apart and I can feel the familiar warmth pooling. “The war, was dumb.” I rasp, laughing. 

He laughs, edging his hand higher again. So close to where I need him but too far away. “That’s not quite what I was talkin’ about.” His voice gets lower. “Over here you spoke about the war then the next sentence is about Italy.” He gestures to my work.

“Oh!” I say, “I just structured it wrong.” Suddenly forgetting Professor Hale I grab the work and a pen and draw arrows to where the paragraph is meant to go. “That should make much more sense.” I look up at him and is face is so close I can feel his breath on my face. “Is that better, Professor?” 

His grip on my thigh tightens and he slides his hand in between my legs. Just brushing over where I want him. “I’d say that sounds about right.” His eyes scan over the writing. He goes to straighten himself up, taking his hand away from me. I tighten my legs, leaving his hand stuck between my thighs. “Is there something you want?” He asks, deviously.

I huff, probably red in the face. “You know.” 

He squeezes my thigh again, “do I?”

“Yes you do, now please god-“ I’m cut off by Professor Hale cupping me and dragging a single digit over my panties. Suddenly I’m speechless and all I can do is stare at him and his stupid grin.

“Oh, is this what you wanted?” He asks. “Because it definitely feels like you needed it.” He emphasises, rubbing my clit. Making a wet patch on my panties. 

“Ah- y yeah.” I moan out. He wheels another seat over and takes a seat next to me, behind his desk.

“This feel better now?” I nod at him. He rubs me more, soft, fast circles then one digit sliding over me. 

A knock at the door startles me, but Professor Hale doesn’t seem phased. Keeping his finger circling. “Come in.” He calls. I shoot him a look, trying to close my legs. He stares at me and continues. 

In walks another Professor, “oh sorry, Jasper. Didn’t realise you had company.”

Professor Hale smiles, “no problem, I’m just helping Elena with her latest assignment.” He looks at me and smiles, I give a weak smile back.

“Well that’s Professor Hale, working his students hard.” The professor laughs, “I just wanted to give you theses sheets to have a look over.” He places some sheets on the table. As they speak I busy myself with reading over my essay. Professor Hales hand is still distracting but I can handle it. “Get another opinion of course.” Professor Hale opens my legs wider, all whilst not even looking at me. Suddenly my underwear is moved away and there is a finger inside me. 

“Shit!” I yell. Getting both professors attention. I go red, “sorry, I just realised my mistake in the writing.” I awkwardly cough, “please do continue.” I bite my fist as he pumps his finger in and out of me. Adding two after a moment of adjustment. I cover up my moans with coughing and biting down on something. Suddenly his fingers are gone.

I look up at him and he is grinning, “I’ll be sure to take alook at these then.” He picks them up, and licks the fingers that were just inside me, then flicks through the paperwork. “I’ll get them back to you this Monday, thanks Bill.” 

The professor smiles and leaves the room, saying his goodbye to me and Professor Hale.

I stare at him in shock. “I cannot believe you did that.”

He grins, licking his fingers again. “Delicious.”

I take a deep breath, to calm myself down. “So aside from almost getting yourself fired,” he laughs a little, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “What else do you like to do?”

He gives me a strange look but smiles again, “I enjoy reading and visiting museums.”

I grin wide, leaning in close to his face. “Well lucky for you, I also enjoy _both_ reading and museums...” leaning into his ear, “_Jasper_.”

He leans in, our foreheads touching. “Maybe we should go to a museum together one day then...” he says so quietly that I almost don’t hear him. 

I smile softy leaning into him more, my lips so close to his. “I would love that.” I whisper back, finally capturing his lips. 


End file.
